narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Shinobi World War
The Fifth Shinobi World War (第五次忍界大戦, Daigoji Ninkai Taisen) was the fifth world-spanning war, involving a majority of the world's ninja villages. It consisted of the various shinobi villages, versus the evil forces of the Chimera Faction. Preparations for War It is left unclear who exactly declared the start of the war, however, from the early conversations between the Guardians' leader and Hikaru Kurosaki, it can be inferred that Seireitou Hyūga started the war.The Great Ninja World War Roleplay There are also indications that it began due to Yamagakure's increasing power in the Land of Mountains. Whatever the cause, Hikaru and the Guardians, on Seireitou's side of the war, discussing the Kagekenin. Hikaru and the Guardians' leader decide that the two will pool their forces together with Seireitou for the upcoming conflict, as that was Seireitou's orders. Hikaru announces that Echo Uchiha, a fellow Yonkō, is the leader of one of the opposing factions; a fact that troubles the Guardians, forcing them to agree to Seireitou's terms. Meanwhile, at his base of operations deep in the Land of Fire, Echo had gathered together a fairly large force of shinobi, the Chimera Faction, declaring to them that their three main enemies were the Guardians, the Great Shinobi Countries, and the Lost Lands. He then declares that the war will end in their favor, and that their faction, and its leader, Shishimaru Genbu, shall rule the world of shinobi, to which, the faction of shinobi roar in approval. Meanwhile, Shishimaru, who is watching nearby, seems to hold suspicions of Echo, planning a backup just in case the Uchiha tried to betray him. In Shinkyō, Seireitou gathers together his own forces, informing two of his subordinates, Kyashi Urami and Sachi Urami, of his suspicions of the Chimera Faction in recent world events. A large group of reconnaissance shinobi arrive shortly thereafter, informing Seireitou of the latest developments with the Chimera Faction, sharing with the Guardians the suspicion of Echo Uchiha in the war's onset. Seireitou surprises everyone when he reveals his plan to kill Shishimaru and then seal Echo, his former teammate, while promising to protect everyone. Sides Allied Shinobi Forces Joined together for a second time in a time of great war and strife, the were formed out of the original Great Shinobi Countries. It is unknown who lead the forces during the war, though the composition was largely the same as during the , with the exception that the was not a participant. Chimera Faction The Chimera Faction is a mercenary group lead by Shishimaru Genbu and his student, Echo Uchiha. It seems to be the source of great animosity, especially among Seireitou's faction, due to Echo's involvement with them. Compared to the other armies, the Faction is relatively small, however, the power of its shinobi more than makes up for its lacking in numbers. Both the Land of Mountains and Seireitou's group seems to believe that the Chimera Faction is the reason behind the world war, however, this is disputable. For much of the early war, due in large part to Echo Uchiha's efforts, the Faction dominated the war with victories at every turn. Seireitou's Faction Based in Shinkyō, the home of the fox summons, and the Land of Spires, Seireitou Hyūga had amassed a large following, which included fellow Yonkō, Hikaru Kurosaki, and several of his allies, such as Kyashi and Sachi Urami. According to Hikaru himself, Seireitou and this group are responsible for starting the war, however, according to Seireitou himself, it is the Chimera Faction's fault for starting the war. This faction is arguably the most prominent group in the war, taking a central role throughout the conflict. Seireitou, himself, is also said to be responsible for ending the war, through the use of his Peace Requiem plan. His faction included the Guardians and the Lost Lands. Yamagakure The village of Yamagakure, at the time, was headed by its First Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha, the fourth Yonkō, and was based in the Land of Mountains. The land had been growing slowly, over time, until, by the war's onset, it was considered on par, power-wise, with the Great Shinobi Nations. Feeling the pressure from this, the nations spurred to action. It is considered another cause for the war's beginning. It is aided by the Yamagakure ANBU, which had only just been established. Strategies Seireitou's Faction Chimera Faction Yamagakure Prelude Parlay: Echo Uchiha and Seireitou Hyūga Meet :Location: Unknown :Combatants ::Seireitou's Faction: Seireitou Hyūga ::Chimera Faction: Echo Uchiha :Duration: Several minutes :Outcome: Both men set out for war. In the hope of a last minute solution to the war, Seireitou meets with Echo Uchiha, hoping to turn his friend away from his wicked ways. Upon meeting, Seireitou asks Echo if he can sincerely believes that uniting the world under a dictatorship, forcing peace in the process, will solve anything. Echo replies, stating that his visions for the future are far different from his master, Shishimaru's, but, as his mentor, his will is overridden, and he must serve Shishimaru — further claiming he only desired power. Seireitou reluctantly chuckles, warning his friend that if he truly intends to destroy the world's peace, that he would end his life. Echo merely shrugs him off and leaves. Unbeknownst to him, however, Seireitou begins hatching his plan, calling Echo a fool before departing. Day One First Battle at the Guardians' Headquarters :Location: Guardians' Headquarters, Land of Spires :Combatants ::Seireitou's Faction: Hikaru Kurosaki, Mizu Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyūga, Sachi Urami, Scarr Eromalc, Ean Eromalc, Byakko ::Chimera Faction: Shishimaru Genbu, Ryuka Uchiha :Duration: One day :Outcome: Stalemate. Continued the next day. Hundreds of Chimera Faction troops killed. Upon receiving word that his forces were in place, Shishimaru orders the attack to be commenced on the Guardians. With the aid of the Dead Soul Technique, Chimera Faction begins their attack, rushing in with the aid of over five hundred of their soldiers. The Guardians' forces counterattack with aerial assaults, while Seireitou warns Ryuka against rash moves. As Seireitou retreats, Ryuka and Sachi begin their battle. At the same time, while the battle raged on, Scarr Eromalc joined the conflict, going into his "Version 1" form, and directly engaging the Chimera Faction forces — creating a massive amount of casualties in the process. Former Comrades Cross Blades: Sachi Urami vs Ryuka Uchiha :Location: Guardians' Headquarters, Land of Spires :Combatants ::Seireitou's Faction: Sachi Urami, Byakko ::Chimera Faction: Ryuka Uchiha :Duration: Half of one day :Outcome: Chimera Faction tactical victory. Meanwhile, as their battle continued, Sachi is thrown back, overwhelmed by Ryuka's power and cursing the powerlessness of her techniques. Ryuka states that he doesn't want to fight her because he dislikes hurting her, but Sachi retorts that she doesn't need his pity. Suddenly, Byakko appears, stating that Seireitou sent him as reinforcements for Sachi. Ryuka is angered by the intervention, activating his Sharingan and charging at Byakko, causing a massive explosion in the process. Sachi screamed out for Byakko, but instead gets caught in Ryuka's genjutsu. Returning from the smoldering ruins in the ground, Byakko struck Ryuka, sending him flying into the ground, much the same as he had just been. He then accuses the Uchiha of being a traitor, but Ryuka quips that shinobi were in no need of friends. Ryuka mentions that Seireitou is up to something that will likely destroy the shinobi system, much to the chagrin of Byakko, before transferring his chakra to Sachi, hoping that she'll stop Seireitou herself. Byakko states that Ryuka cannot begin to fathom Seireitou's power, to which the Uchiha replies that his side will be victorious — with Echo standing on top. Intervention: Ryuka Uchiha vs Byakko :Location: Guardians' Headquarters, Land of Spires :Combatants ::Seireitou's Faction: Byakko ::Chimera Faction: Ryuka Uchiha :Duration: Half of one day :Outcome: Chimera Faction strategic victory. Sachi retreats. Finally getting serious, Ryuka unleashes Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to obliterate Byakko and, likely, Sachi as well. Byakko barely manages to dodge it, but not before admiring Ryuka's powers, stating that he is a worthy opponent. The two clashed blades, trading blows for a few moments, whilst taunting each other, before separating again. Later, as the day comes to an end, both sides call it quits, preparing their forces for a nighttime invasion. Sachi uses this time to retreat to meet with Seireitou. Night One As night falls, the war continues in a more covert manner. Fall of the Chimera Faction :Location: Chimera Faction Headquarters :Combatants ::Seireitou's Faction: Seireitou Hyūga ::Chimera Faction: Shishimaru Genbu :Duration: One night :Outcome: Seireitou secretly takes over the Chimera Faction, ruling them from the shadows. Seireitou's Faction strategic and tactical victory. After leaving the Guardian's headquarters, Seireitou heads for the headquarters of the Chimera Faction, arriving just after dark. Shishimaru is both angered and surprised by Seireitou's appearance, but his anger is temporarily quelled by Seireitou's announcement of a proposal between the two. Seireitou proposes that his faction and the Chimera Faction join forces, with Seireitou's goal being the end of the war. In return, he'd allow the Faction to control the shinobi nations. Initially, Shishimaru likes the idea, only giving the cautionary warning that he'd kill the silver-haired man should he cross him. Seireitou cautions Shishimaru not to inform Echo of this deal, though Shishimaru assures him that it won't happen, but demands that Seireitou shares his plans with him. Seireitou, wanting to remain in control, only tells Shishimaru part of the overall plan; to secure his hold on the Guardians and take over the Great Shinobi Nations. Sensing deceit, Shishimaru prepares to activate a technique, but is stopped by Seireitou's smooth talking. Shishimaru curses Seireitou, revealing that he must've known his plans all along, and reluctantly puts his full consent behind Seireitou's plan of action. First Battle of Sunagakure :Location: , :Combatants ::Allied Shinobi Forces: ::Chimera Faction: Echo Uchiha :Duration: One night :Outcome: Chimera Faction tactical victory. Second Parlay: Echo Uchiha meets Ryun Uchiha Battle for the Feudal Lords Day Two Second Battle at the Guardians' Headquarters Ryun Uchiha Joins the Fray: Titanic Battle of Rivals First Battle of the Lost Lands Ancient Weapon: Seireitou Hyūga meets Kamui Night Two The War Intensifies: Reinforcements Arrive on all Fronts Day Three Civil Disobedience: Seireitou's Faction Fractures Third Battle of the Guardians' Headquarters Preparations for the End Second Battle of Sunagakure "The End of this World": Seireitou Takes Control Night Three The Fight that Shook the World: Second Battle of Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyūga Final Stand: Seireitou vs the Shinobi The Peace Requiem Begins Day Four The Peace Requiem Night Four Aftermath of the Requiem Day Five The World United at Last: Second Battle of Yamagakure Night Five Hunting down Ryuka Uchiha Nighttime Battle: Third Battle of Yamagakure Day Six At Dawn: Third Battle of Yamagakure cont. Parlay in the Land of Spires Aftermath Trivia * This is the first war that pitted the Yonkō, formerly teammates, against each other on separate sides. * In the original war roleplay, the Peace Requiem takes place two months after the war's end. References